Выпускной, или Как Савада Янкуми в любви признавался
by StasyRed
Summary: Она так боялась этого дня, а он так ждал - соберется ли Савада с духом, чтобы признаться? Позволит ли ему это сделать Кумико?


Многоголовая и громкоголосая волна выхлестнула из школьных ворот на улицу и, разбившись на ручейки, хлынула в разные стороны, распугивая редких в этих местах прохожих. И не только их - со всех окрестных деревьев взметнулись в небо вороны с галками - галдя и гомоня, сделали круг почета вокруг школы, и, еще возмущенно перекаркиваясь, вернулись на насиженные места.

...Прямо как мои студенты, - с улыбкой подумала Кумико и тут же погрустнела: в отличие от этих птиц, ее птенцы больше не вернутся в родное гнездо. Ее проклятье, ее испытание, ее дело всей жизни - ее первый 11 "Д" получил аттестаты. И закончил школу.

Осознание, что это насовсем, пришло внезапно, и хотя еще вчера все мечты были только о том, чтобы, никого не прибив, дожить до благословенного и долгожданного дня выпуска, сегодня, когда двадцать пять ее учеников среди прочих с воплями "Уррра! Свобода!" вылетели из актового зала, ей показалось, что воздуха внезапно перестало хватать, - так сдавило грудь. Пряча выступившие слезы за очками, Кумико сделала вид, будто не замечает взгляда завуча - как всегда, полного крайнего неудовольствия, хотя ее класс орал ничуть не громче остальных трех, - и вернулась в свой кабинет. Там с тех пор и сидела, делая вид, будто в такой день нет ничего важней, чем прибрать тетради и разложить по шкафам учебники, методички, журналы и прочую околоучебную чепуху.

Заглянула Фудзияма-сенсей, пригласила "вздрогнуть по рюмашке", но Кумико сослалась на усталость и отказалась. Приятельница настаивать не стала и, судя по сладкому тенорку за спиной, "Фудзияма-сенсей, поздравляем вас с окончанием учебного года", без компании не осталась.

Кумико отложила в сторону классный журнал и повернулась к доске. Как всегда - пыльная тряпка на гвозде, переломанный мел, неприличные карикатуры, неграмотные подписи с претензией на юмор...

Прохвосты...

Она улыбнулась, потянулась к тряпке, но рука замерла в воздухе: в тот момент, когда она сотрет эти надписи, ее 11 "Д" перестанет существовать.

Ее 11 "Д". Научила ли она чему-нибудь своих балбесов? Кумико не знала, но надеялась, что да. Равно как и многому научилась от них и поэтому сегодня получила и свой аттестат. Она выжила. Она справилась. Она многое поняла. Обрела первых учеников. Нашла новых товарищей. Новых друзей...

Кумико сама не отдала отчета, что на этой мысли взгляд скользнул к последней парте в крайнем левом ряду, за которой всегда... нет, не так: когда-то сидел Савада. Что толку себя обманывать - ей было отчаянно грустно при мысли, что в следующий раз они если и увидятся, то где-нибудь на улице, мельком, чтобы переброситься парой ничего не значащих фраз...

Он ушел. Она осталась.

В носу защипало, и Кумико торопливо перевела взгляд к открытому окну. Там потемнело: близился дождь, а она не взяла зонтик, хотя Тецу с Минору три раза пытались ей его всучить, таким солнечным было с утра настроение. И небо тоже. Теперь ни от того, ни от другого не осталось и следа - солнце закрыла рваная туча, а жалкие ошметки хорошего настроения улетали еще быстрей, чем исчезала в сером мареве последняя небесная просинь.

Порывом ветра со стола сдуло какие-то бумаги. Янкуми, не глядя, кучей, сгребла их с пола и положила обратно, подошла к окну, вдохнула напоенный приближающимся дождем воздух. В груди было по-прежнему тесно, и ей вдруг захотелось туда, где всегда улетучивались печали и рассеивались тяжкие думы. Даже не потрудившись запереть класс - только дверь прикрыла поплотней, чтобы сквозняком не распахнуло, Кумико легко взбежала по лестнице - вверх, на крышу.

Каждый раз с первым шагом на этот серый бетон ей казалось, что за спиной вырастают крылья, - так распахивалось над головой небо, каждый раз одинаково бездонное, щедро дарующее свободу. Даже сейчас, пусть серое и угрюмое, оно сразу подарило облегчение. Кумико вскинула руки и сладко потянулась. Незваная тоска начала потихоньку отступать, так что совсем скоро она даже осмелилась перевести взгляд вниз, на школьный двор, и уже спокойно констатировать, что тот пуст.

Учебный год закончился.

...Мои мальчишки вышли в новый, взрослый мир. Пожалуй, стоит тоже перелистнуть страницу - незачем себя накручивать. Жизнь продолжается.

Первые увесистые капли задели щеку, поползли размывающей реальность кляксой по очкам. Подул ветер, и в юбке сразу стало холодно - Кумико не привыкла ходить с коленками напоказ, но на выпускную церемонию в трениках не придешь, пришлось соблюсти дресс-код.

Бр-р.

Она с оптимизмом шмыгнула носом и сбежала вниз. Без колебаний зашла в класс, перешагнув через снова разлетевшиеся по полу исписанные странички - кстати, последний тест по математике ее первого 11 "Д" - и начисто вытерла доску.

Выдохнула с чувством выполненного долга.

Пора домой.

Какими-то они будут, ее новенькие?..

Кумико собрала сумку, погруженная теперь в мысли исключительно о будущем, и мельком взглянула на небо: дождь лил вовсю, но что-то подсказывало, что он вот-вот закончится. Конечно, можно позвонить домой, и через полчаса тут будут и зонтик, и машина, и Тецу с Минору, готовые до этой машины хозяйку на руках донести, чтобы она, не дай бог, ножки не замочила... Но Кумико хотелось тишины и одиночества, которые были столь редкими гостями этой пользующейся в округе самой дурной репутацией школы. Повинуясь внезапному желанию, она медленно пошла по безлюдным коридорам вдоль пустых классных комнат, заглядывая в стоящие нараспашку двери.

Бумажные самолетики... Исписанные доски ("И ведь никакой похабщины - только слова благодарности", - с легкой завистью подумала она)... И - ни единой души.

Никого.

Но Кумико не подозревала, что заблуждается, и помимо нее в школе есть еще один человек, не желающий так скоро покидать ставшие почти родными стены

Кума знал, что это должно произойти. Поэтому, продолжая размахивать аттестатом и горланить песни, он не сводил внимательных глаз с Шина, который шел с таким видом, будто не школьные годы закончились, а просто очередной учебный день: чуть сутулясь, руки в карманах, независимый взгляд в сторону и ни малейшего желания присоединиться к общему буйному веселью. Словно он - их атаман, их гордость и недосягаемый пример для подражания - не с ними, а так - случайно рядом оказался. Если бы Кума не знал Шина столько лет или был бы менее наблюдательным, он бы решил, что приятелю смертельно скучно. Но на самом деле - и Кума это прекрасно видел - Шин изнывал от нетерпения. И чертовски нервничал.

И у Кумы имелись соображения, почему.

Ага! Точно!

Они еще даже не дошли до аллеи, ведущей от школы к автобусной остановке, как Шин начал замедлять ход и невзначай отставать. Будь на его месте Нода или Учи, не говоря уж про прочих, никто б и не заметил - ну, отстал и отстал, дело хозяйское. Но Савада всегда был птицей высокого полета, которую видели даже тогда, когда самой птице этого категорически не хотелось. Поэтому остальные тоже начали притормаживать и поглядывать на него с вопросом в глазах - мол, командир, какие будут приказы?..

Шин раздосадованно хмыкнул и остановился, с вызовом глядя на одноклассников. Кума понял - пробил его час. Сам погибай, как говорится, а товарища выручай.

\- Чо тормозим, а?.. - он обхватил за плечи тех, кто оказался рядом, насильно развернул на сто восемьдесят градусов и, не обращая внимания на сдавленные стоны и подозрительные похрустывания под своими широкими ладонями, потащил вперед.

\- Но... Как же?.. - растерялся Минами. - А как же Шин?..

Кума бросил взгляд через плечо: Шин по-прежнему стоял посреди дороги и сдвигаться с места не намеревался.

\- А что сразу Шин-то?.. - мысленно обливаясь слезами, Кума с подчеркнутой небрежностью пожал плечами. Хруст под ладонями стал громче, стоны - жалобней: кажется, от избытка чувств он не рассчитал силы. - На Шин-тяне свет клином не сошелся: захочет - придет, не захочет - не придет. Вольному - воля.

Учи потерял дар речи. Потом посмотрел на Шина, на Куму, снова на Шина, потом Шину за спину - на маячившую вдали школьную ограду - и понимающе дернул бровью.

\- Хорош мохать! Шевелите копытами, а то все караоке битком будут!..

\- И баб всех разберут, - в качестве последнего аргумента добавил Кума, с благодарностью глядя на друга.

\- Во-во! - вошел в раж Учи. - Или ты собираешься и сегодня вечером в карманный бильярд играть?

Аргумент подействовал. Кто-то даже гоготнул.

Еще раз посмотрев на Шина, Учи перевел взгляд на Куму, подмигнул и зашагал вперед. За ним бочком двинулся Нода. Потом - все остальные. В толпе кто-то кашлянул и с фальшивым энтузиазмом затянул жиденьким тенорком не слишком приличную частушку. Ее сразу подхватили и, забыв - или просто сделав вид, что забыв - про оставшегося на дороге главаря, бывший 11"Д", возглавляемый Учи, Кумой и постанывающими у него под мышками страдальцами, замаршировал навстречу развлечениям, приключениям и светлому будущему. Заворачивая за угол, Кума виновато оглянулся и одними губами пошептал слова извинения. Понял их Шин или же нет, неизвестно, однако, когда взгляды приятелей встретились, он улыбнулся. И у Кумы отлегло от сердца.

А Шин развернулся и зашагал обратно в Широкин, на ходу - кстати, увидь это Кума, он бы тоже не удивился - стаскивая с себя и заталкивая в сумку форменный пиджак - последнее напоминание о школьных годах чудесных, которые славатебегосподи, пропади они пропадом, в прошлом. Под пиджаком оказалась простая клетчатая рубашка, и глядя Шину в спину, никто нипочем бы не сказал, что этот высокий, с серьезным лицом молодой человек - вчерашний... нет, позвольте - даже не вчерашний, а самый что ни на есть сегодняшний выпускник!..

Шин возвращался в школу, не замечая, что с каждым шагом идет все быстрей и быстрей, и понял, что бежит со всех ног, уже у ворот. В другое время он бы спохватился и, может, даже одернул бы себя, но сейчас было не до того. Кроме того, начинался дождь, поэтому в том, что кто-то торопился под ближайшую крышу, не было ничего удивительного.

Сам Шин дождя почти не замечал: двухлетнему ожиданию, истерзавшему его нервы до опасной толщины - вернее, сказать, тоньщины, пришел конец. Теперь между ним и Ямагучи больше нет ни препятствий, ни условностей, и можно...

Признаться ей.

Зачем - Шин сам не знал. Если она к нему равнодушна, признание вряд ли что-то изменит. Уж он-то точно ее не разлюбит. А она... Она, скорее всего, к нему равнодушна, потому что...

Пользуясь тем, что его никто не видит, а значит, не упрекнет в мягкотелости, Шин поморщился, словно у него заболел даже не зуб, а вся челюсть:

...потому что несмотря на то, что получила от ворот поворот, по-прежнему по уши влюблена в своего Шинохару, а его, Шина, считает малолетним сопляком. Хотя он - чего уж скрывать - последний год просто из кожи лез, доказывая, что "а" - не малолетка и "б" - не сопляк. Получилось у него или нет, покрыто туманом, но их с Янкуми свидание (да, это было именно свидание, и Шин на этом определении категорически настаивал) во время Праздника Огней заронило в его душе робкую надежду, что еще не все потеряно, и если приложить достаточно усилий...

Шин дернул дверь кабинета математики, но та не подалась.

...если приложить достаточно усилий...

Он рванул сильней, и косяк заскрипел. Шин опомнился: заперта.

Выходит, Ямагучи уже ушла? Не дождалась его?.. Ну уж нет, быть того не может, чтобы он опоздал! Она наверняка валандается где-то здесь и страдает. Он прекрасно видел, как она во время торжественной речи директора сопли на кулак наматывала!

Черт, конечно! Как же он сразу не подумал!.

.Шин кинулся наверх, вылетел на крышу и содрогнулся, получив от дождя мокрую оплеуху. Ни один нормальный человек не стал бы торчать тут в такую непогоду, но Ямагучи можно было назвать какой угодно, только не нормальной - и за это Шин тоже ее любил, поэтому он не поленился заглянуть во все закоулки, вымокнув при этом до нитки.

Нет. И тут ее нет.

Смахивая с лица мокрые волосы, Шин побежал вниз, заметался по этажам.

Учительская - пусто.

Еще раз кабинет математики - заперт.

Кабинет музыки - и снова мимо.

У него возник совершенно идиотский порыв крикнуть во все горло "Ямагучи!" - может, услышит и отзовется, но он подумал, что тем самым поведет себя как заблудившийся в лесу ребенок - ау, мамочка.

...Пойду к ней домой, - решил Шин, отвергнув и вариант с звонком на мобильный - не по телефону же признаваться, верно? Если ее нет - пошла отмечать с Фудзиямой или еще куда - он будет ждать. Плевать на дождь - он будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Он ждал целых два года, так что пара часов погоды не сделают. Но он поговорит с ней. Пусть даже у нее дома. Он хочет видеть ее лицо. Хочет услышать, что она скажет в ответ. Хочет понять, что она подумает. Что почувствует.

...и что сделает.

Он сглотнул.

Поговорить с глазу на глаз в ее вечно битком набитом народом доме, конечно, будет не в пример сложней, чем в школе, где никого нет, но Шин еще год назад решил, что признается Ямагучи в день окончания и никак иначе, и отступать от своего решения не собирался.

И пусть даже весь клан Оэдо станет свидетелем этого разговора.

Шин немного подумал и решил, что, пожалуй, в запале хватил лишку: Кие-сан, Тецу и Минору в качестве благодарных зрителей его планы никак не входили.  
Уже никуда не торопясь, он спустился в вестибюль и не поверил собственным глазам: Ямагучи, которая в его воображении уже пила дома чай, понурившись, словно потерявшийся ребенок, стояла у шкафчиков для обуви. Поникшие плечи, два печальных хвостика за спиной...

Услышав шаги, она обернулась и уставилась на Шина с не меньшим недоверием и недоумением.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Что вы здесь делаете?

Оба вопроса прозвучали в унисон.

Ямагучи покраснела, что Шин посчитал добрым предзнаменованием. К собственному неудовольствию, сам он тоже покраснел и, словно назло, намертво забыл все слова.

\- Дождь, - в итоге сказал Шин с такой интонацией, будто это могло все объяснить. На случай, если она все-таки не поймет, он указал рукой на дверь. И почувствовал себя конченым идиотом.

\- Ага. Я вот тоже жду, когда все закончится. В смысле - дождь, - Кумико повторила его жест и, спохватившись, уличающе ткнула в Шина пальцем: - Погоди-ка, Савада, я ж собственными глазами видела, как ты ушел вместе с остальными чуть ли не полчаса назад!

\- Вернулся за вещами, - соврал Шин, готовый к такому вопросу. Кстати, именно так и начинался их воображаемый диалог, который он вот уже несколько месяцев прокручивал в голове, прикидывая все возможные варианты развития событий.

Сейчас.

Он собрался с духом и, сам того не заметив, расправил плечи.

Янкуми кивнула, настороженно посмотрела на него, для чего ей пришлось задрать голову еще выше обычного, подумала, что б еще сказать, но кроме банального "теперь ты совсем взрослый" на ум ничего не шло, поэтому она отвернулась к дверям. Ливень потихоньку шел на спад. Вот и лужи вспузырились - верный признак. Посветлело.

\- Кажется, скоро, - обрадовавшись, что наконец-то может нарушить эту неловкую, действующую ей на нервы тишину, Кумико повернулась и осеклась: Шин странным взглядом смотрел на нее в упор. Ушам стало жарко, сердце в груди екнуло. Тело как кипятком ошпарило. Что-то близилось - даже такая неискушенная женщина... гм... девушка , как она, это ощущала. В точности, как тогда - у Савады дома, на балконе, когда он стоял за ее спиной, и Кумико чувствовала его тяжелое, горячее дыхание на своей шее.

"Я... вас...".

Шин облизнул губы.

Кумико вздрогнула и попятилась.

\- Ямагучи... - подтверждая ее худшие подозрения, хрипло выдохнул он и сам перепугался вызванной своими словами реакции: при первом звуке его голоса Ямагучи подпрыгнула, как кенгуру, и пулей вылетела на улицу, прямо под дождь. - Эй, Ямагучи! - закричал он ей вслед. - Вы куда?..

\- Прой...пройдусь! - с фальшивым энтузиазмом отозвалась она, не оборачиваясь. - Что-то я пе... - Кумико прокляла невесть с чего начавший заплетаться язык. - Пе-пе-перегрелась на церемонии!.. Пе...пе... Тьфу ты! Переволновалась, наверное!

Шин выскочил следом.

\- По...по...Погодите же! - заикание оказалось заразным.

Он смог нагнать ее только у самых ворот. Кумико широко, насколько позволяла юбка, шагала, остекленевшим взглядом глядя себе под ноги, что не мешало ей вступать во все лужи - может, потому, что стекла ее очков были совершенно мокрые. Брызги летели во все стороны - у пристроившегося рядом Шина почти сразу до самых колен вымокли брюки.

Он не стал спрашивать разрешения пройтись за компанию - в конце концов, в том, что они вместе возвращаются домой, не было ничего необычного. Кумико не могла с этим не согласиться, однако вести себя как обычно, как она ни старалась, не получалось: присутствие Савады рассеивало с таким трудом обретенный покой, смущало и... И... хорошо, давайте будем честны: волновало. Немного. Наверное, потому, что мысленно она с ним уже попрощалась.

Насовсем.

Насовсем ли?

Хотелось ли ей прощаться?..

Кыш-кыш!

Расшугав незваные вопросы, Ямагучи, вся красная, целеустремленно шлепала по лужам – причем, как отметил Шин, явно не в сторону собственного дома, что он, поразмыслив, посчитал безмолвным приглашением к совместной прогулке.

Тем лучше.

Его взгляд скользнул вниз, к ее руке.

Взять... Не взять... Взять... Не...

Дилемма решилась просто: проезжая часть, куда Ямагучи, не глядя по сторонам, выскочила, красный свет, визг тормозов...

В последний момент Шин просто-таки выдернул ее из-под колес идущей юзом по мокрому асфальту машины.

\- Извините!.. - торопливо крикнул он белому, как снег, шоферу, намертво вцепившемуся в руль, и прибавил шагу, таща Ямагучи за собой, не дожидаясь, пока тот оправится и скажет, что думает по их поводу.

Метров через сто вслед понеслись ругательства - значит, оправился.

\- А смотреть по сторонам не пробовали? - проворчал он, не выпуская ее руки из своей. - Или уже успели отметить выпускной?

\- Извини, я просто задумалась... Спасибо... И ничего мы не отмечали!.. - начала оправдываться Кумико, но тут же спохватилась. - Погоди!.. Да как ты смеешь разговаривать со своим педагогом в таком тоне!

\- Вы... - он помедлил и решился: - Ты мне больше не педагог.

Все. Сейчас. Он крепче сжал ее пальцы.

Кумико обмерла.

...Опять смотрит!..

\- Я...

\- Я вся промокла! - с отчаянием в голосе и глазах перебила она. - И замерзла! Пойдем в кафе!

Она выдернула руку и исчезла за ближайшими зеркальными дверями до того, как Шин успел спохватиться.

Он вздохнул и перевел глаза на вывеску.

Потрясающе: пафосный французский ресторан. Идеальное место, чтобы почувствовать себя идиотом. Двери еще качались вперед-назад. Шин посмотрел на свое отражение, мечущееся вправо-влево вместе с ними.

Оказывается, признаваться в любви - еще сложней, чем он думал.

Он взялся за ручку и вошел внутрь.

Шин сидел над чашкой кофе - единственного, на что у него хватило денег, - и, делая вид, будто следит за свивающимися над ней колечками пара, мрачно поглядывал на Ямагучи. В ее случае одним кофе дело не обошлось, и сейчас она допивала уже второй бокал вина, что, к чести его бывшей классной руководительницы нужно заметить, на ней никак не отразилось - даже щеки не покраснели.

Мокрые и помятые, они совершенно не вписывались в интерьер, и Шин спиной чувствовал взгляды перешептывающихся официантов. Их даже - небывалая наглость! - спросили, есть ли у них деньги, на что Ямагучи ответила таким взглядом, что официант тут же извинился и принес меню.

Больше всего на свете Шин хотел поскорей отсюда убраться. А вот Ямагучи чувствовала себя здесь, как рыба в воде, несмотря на мокрые волосы и такой же мокрый костюм. Шина это тихо бесило: он опять ощутил себя мальчишкой.

Хватит.

Обжигаясь, он одним залпом допил кофе, поставил чашку на блюдце и выжидательно посмотрел на Ямагучи.

\- Погоди, я еще не согрелась, - не глядя на него, сказала она. - Вот заболею завтра, кто тогда будет вас, обалдуев, учить?

Снова за свое.

Шин начал раздраженно постукивать ногой по полу: такое ощущение, будто она поставила своей целью вколотить ему в голову, что для нее он - обалдуй и сопливый школьник, сколько бы лет ему ни было.

Ему?.. А может, не ему, а себе?..

Такой вариант почему-то не приходил ему в голову, но вместо того чтобы успокоиться, он рассердился еще сильней и с трудом подавил желание бокал отобрать, вино выпить, а Ямагучи вытащить за руку на улицу. Остановило его только то, что выглядеть это будет совершенно по-детски.

\- Да пожалуйста. Пейте, сколько душе угодно. Только не надейтесь, что я потом буду вас, пьяную, домой тащить.

\- Поучи еще, - беззлобно огрызнулась она и - впервые с момента их встречи в школе - на него посмотрела. Глаза у нее были веселые, темные и блестящие, как спелая черешня.

\- И поучу, - не остался в долгу он.

\- Савада!..

\- Шин.

\- А?.. - только и смогла пискнуть Кумико.

\- Шин. Мы больше не в классе. Зовите меня по имени.

Она внезапно нашла рисунок на скатерти крайне интересным.

\- Ямагучи... - он навалился грудью на стол, чтобы оказаться поближе к ней. - Я вас... - и поправился, вспомнив, что решил называть ее на "ты", - я тебя...

\- Официант! - взвизгнула она, отпихивая Шина и вскакивая. - Счет!..

Схватившись за бокал, словно за последнюю соломинку, Кумико одним духом выплеснула в себя оставшееся вино - разумеется, подавилась, разумеется, закашлялась, разумеется, покраснела, как помидор. Разумеется, выходя, они чувствовали спинами взгляды всех присутствующих, а официанты посмеивались, уже не скрываясь.

На улице было тепло. Солнце, решив порадовать напоследок, выглянуло из-за уползающих на восток туч - сочно-оранжевое, вечернее, удивительно кра...кра...кра-а...

\- ...- апчхи!.. - Кумико чихнула так, что сама испугалась и даже незаметно проверила, не треснула ли юбка. Юбка уцелела, но влажный пиджак, мокрые ноги и сырые туфли, начавшие через три шага безбожно натирать, заставили забыть красоты, вытеснив их банальной прозой жизни.

Как, например, мозоль на пятке и а...апчхи!..

Шин молча вытащил из сумки мятый форменный пиджак и набросил ей на плечи.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Кумико и снова чихнула.

Когда она чихнула в четвертый раз, Шин оценивающе посмотрел на ее посиневшие губы:

\- Тебе нужно переодеться, не то воспаление легких подхватишь. Пошли.

\- Куда?.. - борясь с очередным свербящим в носу чихом, спросила Кумико.

\- Ко мне, - словно само собой разумеющееся, сказал Шин. - Выпьешь чаю и высохнешь. А то кто будет нас, обалдуев, учить? - добавил он, передразнивая ее недавние слова.

Мы хотим обратить внимание уважаемых читателей на то, что Шин предложил это совершенно искренне, без всяких задних мыслей. К тому же, его дом действительно находился совсем рядом, в соседнем квартале. Тем не менее, задние мысли, похоже, имелись кое у кого другого, потому что Ямагучи выпучила глаза и выставила перед собой, словно щит, сумку:

\- НЕТ!

И снова чихнула.

Шин раздраженно фыркнул: ну что за бестолочь, честное слово!..

\- Хватит валять...

\- Сышь, па-ацан, - врастяжечку раздалось за спиной. - Мелочи позвонить не найдется?

\- Не найдется, - не оборачиваясь, отрезал Шин.

\- А если найду?

Шин развернулся. Трое парней угрожающего вида глумливо ухмылялись, давая понять, что словами дело точно не закончится.

\- Эй, вы! - вылезла из-за спины Шина Ямагучи. - Идите, куда шли и не... Чхи!

\- Не лезь, курица, - прицыкнул на нее тот, что прицепился к Шину. - Раскошеливайся, пацан, не заставляй свою девчонку ждать.

\- Я ему не... Апчхи!

\- Не лезь! - хором прозвучало от противоборствующих сторон, пришедших по этому вопросу к внезапному консенсусу.

\- Если деньжат нет, дай телефончик позвонить. Или плейер послушать, - явно не ожидая сопротивления, продолжала наглеть на глазах шпана.

Их обступили с боков, грамотно отрезав пути к отступлению. Но Шин и не собирался отступать. Он никогда не бегал от драк и в таких ситуациях предпочитал бить первым, не дожидаясь удара.

\- Или вон девчонку свою потра...

Они явно не думали, что получат отпор, потому что, когда заводила, не договорив, рухнул на асфальт, завывая и зажимая рукой расквашенный нос, двое других даже не сразу сообразили, что произошло. К тому времени Шин уже успел перегруппироваться и встретить следующего коленом под дых. Рубящий удар сверху, и тот свернулся в позе эмбриона, хватая ртом воздух. Зато первый пришел в себя и поднялся на ноги, размазывая кровь по физиономии.

\- Ах, сучонок!..

Щелкнула выкидуха, и Шин отступил, закрывая собой Ямагучи.

Но, разумеется, она и не думала ни прятаться, ни молчать - уж точно не теперь, когда сверкнул в лучах заходящего солнца нож.

\- А ну, убери игрушку.

Шин хорошо знал этот тон, равно как хорошо знал, что за нее можно не волноваться. А двое на двое - это им раз плюнуть. Он не учел только одного: что на Ямагучи два стесняющих движения пиджака - в том числе, его собственный, который делал ее похожей на Пьеро - так смешно и неудобно болтались рукава, а еще - узкая юбка. Кажется, она этого тоже не учла.

\- Разговорчивая у тебя девчонка... - наступая на них, заметил главарь. Еще один топтался сбоку, выбирая момент для удара, и Шин решил вывести его из игры, чтобы под ногами не путался, но стоило шевельнуться, как на него бросился первый - с ножом.

\- Апчхи! - возмутилась Ямагучи. - Я не его девчонка!

Она прыгнула вперед, выпихнув Шина из-под удара и метя выбить нож у громилы из рук, и кабы не длинные рукава, все бы получилось.

Чертов пиджак!

Пиджак Шина и следом - ее собственный - полетел на землю.

И каблуки - будь они прокляты, эти каблуки вместе с туфлями! Ни тебе ходить, ни подраться толком!

\- Ах, стерва!..

Туфля слетела с ноги прямиком второму в лоб, но задержала его ненадолго, да и третий, очухавшись, тоже начал подниматься. Шин, не дожидаясь, когда Ямагучи перейдет в полную боевую готовность, налетел на того, что с ножом, увернулся от удара с левой, от ножа с правой, размахнулся...

Гах!..

Отлично! Теперь еще б разок - чтобы уж наверняка...

Мимо.

\- С-сучонок... Ну все, тебе не жить...

Свист рассеченного сталью воздуха - нож жихнул где-то совсем рядом, потом еще раз - Шин успел поставить блок, но лезвие все же чиркнуло по руке.

Сзади раздался звук удара и сочный чих.

Поймать на противоходе. И в челюсть.

Можно сказать, что громила сам налетел Шину на кулак. Хрюкнул, будто подавившись собственными зубами, сразу закачавшимися во рту, и сел на землю, осоловело хлопая глазами. Шин не стал ждать, когда к противнику вернется способность к прямохождению - ткнул лицом в землю, заломил руку за спину, выкрутил из пальцев нож, отшвырнул его подальше, и развернулся к Ямагучи.

Она тоже заканчивала: первый из доставшихся ей отморозков уже валялся на земле, а второй как раз в тот момент, когда Шин кинулся на помощь, получил удар в локтем в солнечное сплетение, потом еще один - сверху, и на закуску – ногой с разворота в грудь. Вопль боли и всплеск рухнувшего в лужу тела заглушили треск юбки.

\- Совсем охамели, - прокомментировала Ямагучи, отряхивая ладони. - Шестерки недоделанные, а туда же - пером грозить. Имейте в виду - увижу еще раз, так дешево не отделаетесь!

Она еще раз фыркнула, как рассерженная кошка, и пошла собирать валяющиеся в лужах вещи. Шагнулось как-то подозрительно свободно. Кумико опустила глаза и похолодела: костюмная юбка была разорвана по боковому шву до самого пояса, демонстрируя всему честному народу, включая Саваду, резинку колготок и просвечивающие сквозь них целомудренные белые трусы в розовый горошек.

Ямагучи взвизгнула и попробовала прикрыться.

\- Кажется, мы это уже проходили, - пробормотал Шин, отворачиваясь и изо всех сил сдерживая усмешку.

\- Ненавижу юбки, - с чувством сказала она, красная, как рак, и, не удержавшись, напоследок влепила по сочному пинку пытающейся расползтись на четвереньках шпане. Шпана послушно ткнулась в асфальт лбами и опять затихла. Держась к Шину целым боком, Кумико подняла с земли его пиджак. С него капало. - Слушай, я его испортила...

\- Забудь, - отмахнулся Шин. - Все равно больше не собираюсь его носить. Давай я тебя прикрою, и идем отсюда быстрей, пока нас в полицию не забрали.  
Кумико посмотрела на себя: распухшие кулаки, разодранная юбка, растрепанные волосы, голые пятки, торчащие из разорванных колготок, грязная сумка, которую бросила, пока дралась (как оказалось, в лужу), грязные туфли (плюс на одной сломан каблук), грязный пиджак - даже прикидывающиеся мертвыми отморозки выглядели приличней! - и согласилась.

\- У тебя и иголки с нитками есть?.. - недоверчиво переспросила она.

Шин пожал плечами.

\- Разумеется. Когда живешь один, все делаешь сам.

\- Готовишь, убираешься, шить умеешь... - с уважением покивала она и пошутила в надежде избавиться от напряжения, не отпускавшего ее с самого первого шага через порог его квартиры: - Слушай, Шин, будь я парнем, я бы на тебе женился!

Что шутка была неудачной и Савада едва ли ее оценил, Кумико поняла сразу по странному выражению его лица и тому, как он замер посреди комнаты.

\- Пойду поставлю чай, - Шин сунул ей в руки коробку с иголками, нитками, пуговицами и прочей рукодельной лабудой и выскочил из комнаты, надеясь, что она не заметила его вспыхнувших ушей.

Кумико и правда не заметила, костеря себя на чем свет стоит.

Что за дурацкий ход мыслей?..

\- А ты точно умеешь? - спросил он, вернувшись и удостоверившись, что за это время она - судя по капелькам пота на лбу, после многократных попыток - сумела только вставить нитку в иголку и теперь боролась с узелком. Узелок сопротивлялся изо всех сил.

\- А то!.. - просопела в ответ Ямагучи, и Шин увидел, как ее шея покраснела в вырезе его старой футболки. - Думаешь, я совсем безрукая, чтобы и трех стежков не сделать?..

\- Значит, умеешь?.. - с насмешкой повторил он еще минут через пять.

\- Хорошо - не умею! НЕ УМЕЮ!.. Да, я никогда в жизни иголку с ниткой в руках не держала - если что-то нужно, все Тецу с Минору делали!..

\- Дай сюда, - Шин бесцеремонно отобрал у нее юбку и иголку. Сел рядом, сменил нитку на подходящую по цвету, завязал узелок, вывернул юбку наизнанку, сложил края разорванного "с мясом" шва и начал класть ровные, мелкие стежки. Кумико завороженно следила за его ловкими движениями. - А еще женщиной называется...

Она встала так резко, что Шин даже укололся и подобрался в ожидании отповеди: зная Ямагучи, одной отповедью можно было не отделаться и заодно по холке схлопотать. Но она просто отошла к окну, за которым сгущались сумерки.

Шин недоумевающе посмотрел ей вслед - голая шея из растянутого ворота футболки, висящие мешком спортивные штаны с пузырями на коленках...

Такая... хрупкая...

Он сглотнул комок в горле.

\- Я... Ку... - он напрягся и вытолкнул из себя ее имя: - Кумико, я...

\- Все? - не поворачиваясь, перебила она. - А то мне домой надо.

\- Сейчас, - спохватился Шин.

Пока он заканчивал, оба не проронили ни слова.

\- Готово, - тихо сказал Шин. И, когда она так и не повернулась, добавил: - Извини.

\- М-м?.. - рассеяно отозвалась Ямагучи.

\- Извини. Не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто с языка сорвалось. Про женщину.

Лучше б он не извинялся.

\- А... Нет-нет, ерунда! - затараторила она, повернулась и, пряча глаза, выхватила свою одежду у него из рук. - Спасибо большое, что помог, Савада, - Шин вздрогнул, как от пощечины. - И ты меня извини - я, наверное, испортила тебе весь выпускной вечер - вы, поди, с ребятами собирались отме...

\- Я никуда не собирался, - перебил Шин, вставая.

\- Я в ванной переоденусь, хорошо?.. - не слыша его, строчила, как из пулемета, Ямагучи.

\- Я никуда не собирался! - он выскочил в коридор следом и не дал ей зайти в ванную, захлопнув дверь прямо перед ее лицом. Кумико, не поворачиваясь, сжалась. Шин за ее спиной тяжело дышал. Она медленно подняла взгляд, упершийся в его кулак. Костяшки пальцев свежессажены, на предплечье запекшаяся кровь. - Я вернулся, чтобы сказать тебе... Я...

\- Аптечка... - как сквозь сон, выдохнула она, оттягивая неизбежное.

\- Что?..

\- У тебя есть аптечка? - дрожащим голосом повторила она. - Рука...

\- Есть, - почти прорычал он. - И если ты меня еще раз перебьешь, одному из нас она точно понадобится.

Кумико втянула голову в плечи.

\- Я хочу тебе сказать...

\- Может, не надо, а? - жалобно пискнула она.

\- Надо. Я... Я тебя люблю.

Она выдохнула и печально сникла.

\- Слышишь? Я люблю тебя, - повторил Шин, немного подождав. - По-настоящему.

Такая реакция – вернее, полное ее отсутствие - сбила его в толку. В его воображении Ямагучи начинала кричать, убегать, драться, кидаться на него с поцелуями. Правда, последнее имело место только один раз. Наяву Кумико стояла, уронив голову на грудь и бессильно опустив руки. Он посмотрел на выпирающие позвонки, на такие девчачьи хвостики и захотел ее поцеловать. Хоть куда-нибудь. Шин наклонился и осторожно дотронулся губами до ее плеча.

Кумико вздрогнула. Сначала ей показалось, что он коснулся ее рукой, но нет - рука не могла быть такой нежной и такой горячей. Тут Шин поцеловал ее снова, уже смелей, и она отшатнулась - развернувшись, прижалась спиной к двери ванной. Шин стоял перед ней в полутемном коридоре - красные пятна на скулах, потемневшие пухлые губы, потемневшие глаза.

\- Я люблю тебя... - упрямо повторил он, наклоняясь. Веки сами собой начали опускаться, будто наливались свинцом.

\- Не надо... - едва слышно прошептала она.

\- Почему? - Шин попытался поцеловать ее в губы, но Ямагучи отвернулась, и поцелуй пришелся куда-то ближе к уху.

\- Потому что это... неправильно.

\- Почему?.. - уже требовательней спросил он, выпрямляясь.

\- Потому что я - твой педагог.

\- Уже нет. И хватит об этом говорить. Вбила себе в голову какую-то ерунду, и...

\- ...и потому что я тебя старше. На пять лет.

\- И что? - пожал плечами он.

\- И... и все, - растерялась она. - Скажут, что я соблазнила мальчишку...

\- Во-первых, все как раз наоборот, - перебил Шин. - Коль на то пошло, то это я соблазнил свою бывшую классную руководительницу.

\- О-о... Кошмар какой... - Кумико запрокинула голову и осторожно побилась затылком об дверь. - Так даже хуже.

\- А во-вторых, - продолжал он, не обращая внимания на ее страдальческие стоны, потому что губы ее оказались теперь именно в той позиции, в какой ему хотелось их видеть, - давно ли тебя волнует общественное мнение?

Она молчала, и он снова наклонился. На этот раз она не отвернулась, хотя на поцелуй и не ответила. У Шина упало сердце.

\- Кумико... - прошептал он. - Ты мне не веришь?

\- Верю... Но... Но...

Шин больше не мог сдерживаться.

\- Я люблю тебя. Все что я сделал, я сделал ради тебя, - голос его вибрировал, и Кумико стало не по себе - за все время она видела Шина в таком состоянии только однажды - когда отец хотел перевести его из Широкина в лицей для мальчиков-мажоров. - Я поступил в Тодай на юридический, чтобы стать адвокатом вашей семьи. Вот увидишь - я стану самым лучшим адвокатом и буду работать на вас. Вместо Шинохары. Мне все равно - я хочу быть с тобой, даже если ты меня не любишь. Даже если не полюбишь. Просто быть с тобой. И делать для тебя все, что могу. Потому что я тебя люблю. Понимаешь?.. Помнишь, ты спрашивала, о чем я мечтаю? Так вот - об этом.

В его футболке, в его штанах, в его тапочках, в его квартире - окруженная им со всех сторон, Кумико стояла в кольце его рук, качаясь на горячих волнах. То ли это у нее голова закружилась, то ли начинала подниматься температура - похоже, простудилась все-таки, то ли его любовь действительно оказалась так сильна, что согревала на расстоянии...

\- Кумико... - почти просяще повторил Шин. У него кончались слова, а она все молчала: - Понимаешь?.. Да посмотри же на меня!.. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня... увидела...

Борясь с чувством неправильности происходящего, она медленно подняла голову. Потом - руку.

Наверное, не нужно этого делать. Наверное, стоит остаться просто учительницей математики и посвятить свою жизнь вспашке юных умов и посеву туда разумного, доброго и вечного в виде тангенсов, пределов и парабол. Наверное, если уж выбирать себе спутника, то такого, какого положено, - добропорядочного, устроенного в жизни мужчину старше себя, а не мальчишку пятью годами моложе, пусть даже друга ближе этого мальчишки у нее никогда не было. Наверное...

...наверное, к черту эти "наверное".

Кумико коснулась его головы, и Шин скривился, ожидая щенячьей ласки - взъерошенных волос и снисходительного "дурачок" впридачу. Но ее теплая, мягкая ладонь съехала ему на шею. Кумико потянула его к себе, и Шин послушно наклонился. Их лбы соприкоснулись, глаза встретились в полумраке коридора.

\- Я вижу. Я тоже.

\- Что?.. - обмирая, спросил он.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.

Она погладила его по щеке и поцеловала в уголок губ.

\- Всегда.

\- Я буду... - пообещал он, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, снимая с нее очки.

Оба знали, что он сдержит обещание. Ведь Савада Шин от своих слов не отступался.

Никогда.

P.S. - Ши...Шин... Не... не надо... Ты... Что ты де...делаешь! Отпусти!.. Отпусти, а не то стукну! И не топчи мою юбку, черт тебя подери!..

Шин отпнул подальше запутавшуюся в ногах тряпку и сжал Кумико еще крепче, чтобы она поняла – теперь он никуда ее не отпустит. Пусть признаться оказалось еще трудней, чем он думал, оно того стоило.

Он удовлетворенно вздохнул и наклонился к ее губам. Снова.


End file.
